


吞云吐雾（罐头合作•删减版）

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 文末是罐头太太的悉心奉献！去掉了原版的部分内容。原版请移步个人主页。【抹布普！】详细警告见原版。
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	吞云吐雾（罐头合作•删减版）

红色帝国的瓦解和消逝意味着什么呢？是天塌地陷，还是无足轻重呢？

对于黑夜的猎手们来说，显然是后者。男人在迈入酒吧破破烂烂的大门的那一瞬间就痛痛快快地斩断了那些对自己来说本就不那么重要的家国念想——如果那种念头真的存在过的话。找到目标，这是唯一有现实意义的念头，这决定着今天晚上消遣的质量如何。男人坚信自己是个实用主义者，也就是他得实实在在地利用一切手段来获得自己喜欢的东西：是金钱、是事业，抑或者是个临时玩物。男人整理了自己仔细梳理过的发丝，在脸上挂起自信而魅力十足的微笑，轻轻拍了拍里衣的口袋。

这几乎是一年中最寒冷的时节，若用“滴水成冰”来形容，那便完全是低估了这寒流的实力。男人的进入吸引了酒吧所有人的注意力：屋外的寒意猛地碰撞上室内温润的水汽，造成了一场小小的室内降雪。坐在门边的几个年轻人冻得搓了搓手臂，忙不迭地再灌下一口烈酒取暖；喝醉的人抬起朦胧的眼睛投来漠然的一瞥；正在喝醉路上的人不满地用酒杯底敲了敲桌面。这种瞩目给了男人极强的优越感，以至于他脸上的笑带上了几分真实性，然而紧接着他敏锐地捕捉到了一丝不和谐——不，不是所有人——那个吧台边的陌生人僵硬得像尊雕塑，保持着一副不为所动的姿态。

有趣。真有趣。

男人今天晚上第一次由衷地挑起了嘴角。毫不犹疑地，他径直走向那个男人身旁，甚至连大衣都没有除下。这个陌生人，看来已经被锁在瞄准镜里了哦。只是，我要来确认一下，他是不是我想要的猎物。

酒吧吧台的灯光是昏暗的，暗到几乎叫人看不清吧台到底有多脏。男人背靠在吧台上，忍住皱眉的冲动，故作腔调地长吁一口气：“深夜的酒吧，看来从来不缺借酒消愁的断肠人哦。”男人确信自己磁性性感的声音足以引起任何人的、哪怕是一丁点的好奇心。随即转过身来，语速甚快地交代一句“一杯伏特加”，便将目光投向近在咫尺的预备目标，动作流畅自然，仿佛是出于惯性，而毫无蓄谋的嫌疑。出乎意料，又极伤自尊的是，陌生人连一个眼神的光都没赏，仍旧是自顾自地对着在灯光下有些泛黄的酒液发呆，指甲被精心修剪过的手指在杯沿上漫无目的地滑动着。男人眼里只是满满地填充了那个陌生人的侧颜。他常来此处，却还未见过这样的货色。陌生人拥有着金棕色的发丝：那是受了酒吧灯光的影响吗？男人在心里忖度，也许那实际上是亚麻金色？相貌谈不上俊美，却又别有气质：若说是文弱，他紧绷的薄薄地唇线实在是透着刚毅强势；若说是凌厉，惨白的肤色叫人怜悯，而翘起的淡色睫毛在灯光下扎眼地微微颤动着，着实难以将他定性为随意消遣的目标。男人忍不住若有所思地抚了抚下巴。一丝后悔提前浮现在他的眉间：自己今天的举动很可能会让这个男人以后永远对任何酒吧敬而远之。那该会为酒吧削去多少乐趣啊。

目标确认。

“为政府工作？”男人扬起声调，轻佻地把一只手搭上了陌生人的肩膀。这样的姿态在这间酒吧里实属鲜见，毕竟此处少有女郎光顾，多是膀大腰圆的汉子，这么做无异于挑衅。更何况，这多与敲诈酒钱紧紧联系在一起：就算这是个荒诞的时代，总没有那么多愿意讨打的人。

他成功地引起了陌生人的注意。金发的男人向他不咸不淡地瞥了一眼，但男人还是在这一刹那间看到了他睫下掩映的瞳孔。瞳孔的颜色和他的态度一样，让男人想起了封冻的伏尔加河。

冰蓝灰色的茫然。男人翘起嘴角笑了笑。陌生人身量不高，尽管男人不想用娇小来形容他的目标，但在周围人的衬托下，陌生人就像一个彻头彻尾的局外人。他居然在这种天里裹着一套单薄到能看到脊线的黑色西服，就更别提那可笑的金色领带了：男人从七岁第一次迈进这间酒吧起就从没见过这个酒吧里出现过一个打领带的蠢货。胡乱猜测一下，多半是个丢了工作的苏联官员吧——不过他闯进这个地方，绝对是无知者无畏。这间酒吧里坐的每一个熟面孔都对男人此行何为心知肚明，只是从不言明：男人在坊间素有一个贴切的诨号，名曰狼蛛。不过男人不喜欢那些花里胡哨的、出于敬畏或恐惧的称呼。狼蛛是专注的。他现在唯一关心的事就是解决自己的欲求：把猎物撕裂、扯碎，拆吞入腹。男人俯视着陌生人带着七八分醉意的脸，饶有兴致地分析起他眼角泛起的、氤氲开的红晕。陌生人的沉默不语完全在他的计划之内。

“同志，来根烟？”男人从里衣的口袋里轻车熟路地摸出一盒纸烟，开玩笑道，“可不用捏扁了抽。”*男人抽出一根烟递向陌生人，晃了晃手腕示意他接过。陌生人无动于衷的样子让他的心里平添了几分恼怒。“同志？”男人提高声音，又尽量保持着平和的语气。出乎意料，这个词似乎有什么魔法，让陌生人猛地绷紧了肩。

“同志……”陌生人放下了酒杯，仰起脸，昏暗的灯光打进他的瞳孔，让他的双眼闪出一抹转瞬即逝的亮色。接下来男人意外地在陌生人脸上看到了一抹笑容。很精巧，很微妙的笑。但那不是笑给男人看的：男人心里十分清楚。陌生人的目光根本没有落在他身上，而是涣散着，视点似乎穿透自己的身体，落在了遥远的某处，兴许是落在了某一个记忆里的瞬间上，抑或者是一个辉煌的年代里。男人没有再多说什么，直接把那根估计是黑市上搞到的万宝路递到了陌生人的唇角，直至烟嘴几乎触到陌生人微启的薄唇才僵硬地收住手。

陌生人终于很认真的抬眼打量起男人来。浅色的睫毛扬起，视线聚焦到面前高大的身影上。高大的男人神色自然，脸上带着些好奇，看上去似乎就是一个再普通不过的打探者，用小道消息和八卦来消解一天的疲乏。陌生人皱着眉，轻轻摇了摇头，似乎想摆脱酒精的控制，来细细分析分析情况：比如为什么眼前的这个人身上还草率的套着大衣，还有为什么这股烟草的气息相较于办公室走廊里的似乎有些陌生。而这令男人的指尖划过了他的唇。

男人挑了挑眉，歪头示意了一下。

有些醉的陌生人顺着眼，欲拒还迎地含住了那支被冷落在空气里许久的纸烟。男人摆出一个由衷的笑容，并且悄悄舒了一口气，另一只手举起文着精细花纹的银色打火机，替陌生人点上那支烟。末了转移开自己的视线，开始脱去身上的外衣。在室内还穿着这件大衣让他有点燥热过头：不过他猜测燥热的一部分原因是大衣，而更重要的一部分则是目标的手的喜悦。不过脱衣的机会也让他有机会暂时缓和脸上已经僵硬的和善表情。凶相毕露？为时过早。

“咳……”

男人愣了愣，甩开大衣的衣袖，有些难以置信地瞪大眼睛望着把香烟夹在手上，被呛得捂着嘴咳嗽起来的陌生人。他居然不会抽烟？男人一时间不知道是该气得眉毛倒竖还是该笑出声来。一个和自己看上去基本上同龄的男人，还是个官僚，居然，不会抽烟？这该是个多么不开窍的官僚……不过，男人自然地把手放在陌生人的后背上轻轻拍了拍，权当替他顺顺气，这让他感到事情越来越有趣了。“不常抽烟？”男人的语气带着关切。陌生人微微点头，身体随着剧烈的咳嗽痉挛起来。男人竟然有些失神，“嘶”地吸了一口气，盯着陌生人呛出的生理泪水不由自主地发起了呆。

陌生人花了不少时间才缓过劲来，有点呆滞地望着手上燃了快一半的香烟，经过了一番思想斗争之后才再拿起烟来就到唇边。

“吸一口，含住它，再咽下去。”男人把胳膊肘架在吧台上，做起了技术指导，“只需如此，忘记忧愁，快活似神仙。话说，这么晚还待在这里，同志，难不成是丢了工作？”陌生人依例是没回复的。他垂下眼睑，如男人指示的那样安静地对付起那半支烟。男人挑着眉毛慵懒地注意他的一举一动，观察着几缕烟雾因为他的不熟练从唇缝间泄露而出，升腾而起。“一场骗局。”陌生人用手指碾着烟蒂，低低地开口，嗓音因为方才的咳嗽有些沙哑粗粝，但是遮掩不住他原本声线的清亮锐气。而他的脸上还挂着亮晶晶的痕迹。“一场骗局的……牺牲品。”闻言不惊，男人只是做出一个迷惑的表情：“有故事可以分享？”

金发陌生人直勾勾地看向男人，似乎有什么话要脱口而出，只是一阵晕眩突然袭击了他，令他向后仰了过去。他强行撑住了身体，倚着吧台，扶着自己的前额轻轻喘息。很快，他意识到了什么。脸上的迷蒙迅速被恼怒所掩盖，他用尽全身力气推搡开伸手来扶自己的男人：“又一个骗局！”跌跌撞撞，他还是朝着门口而去，但显然，他的大脑本就不太能指导他被酒精麻痹的身体，更别提在他的神志受到侵染的情况下了。男人冷漠地看着陌生人踉跄的身影被绊倒在那扇破门边，徒劳地试图再次站起来。今晚的猎人只是为自己点上了另一支烟，深深吸了一口，才悠闲地晃到门口，忽略地板上半厘米厚的泥灰单膝跪在地上，单手拎起陌生人的衣领，仿佛拎一只兔子的耳朵一样毫不费力。

四围安静下来，连咚咚倒酒声和酒杯清脆的碰撞声都逃逸得一点不剩。没有人动，但所有人都在观赏这出表演。这里的常客都知道“狼蛛”的名头——事实上，这样的事，每过一段时间都要雷打不动地发生一次。至于时间间隔要多久，纯粹取决于那个男人的心情。违法，背德，兽性？这些字眼，在这里都算是中性词。那些能够在明面上发光的东西，从来不存在于深夜的底层酒吧。在这里，只有最底层的失意和罪恶者的快感。每个人都是麻木的，他们急着取悦自己的感官，至于某些近在咫尺的事情的发生，他们多抱着看热闹的心态。

“你不会抽烟？”高大的男人眯着眼，逼视着刻意别开脸去的男人。男人没有叫喊，这令他既不痛快又欲望骤增。男人特制的药物混进烟丝里几乎完全无味，而且药性极烈。他曾猎捕过的目标鲜有察觉到不对的，多半无意识地陷入了药物的控制中；极个别有所察觉的，也会立刻开始聒噪不止，明知没人会施以援手，却还要徒劳地乱喊乱叫。“我来告诉你，怎么抽烟。”男人吞下一口烟雾，随即将一手垫在陌生人脑后，另一手扼住他的颈，狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。陌生人微弱的挣扎几乎等同于无。他已经失去了对身体的主动权。就算他是一头熊，也没有任何反抗的资本了。男人的力道足以在他的皮肤上留下深深的青紫痕迹，强迫他张开双唇。一股辛辣浓厚的烟草气息淌进了他的身体里，让他本就陷入窒息的躯体几乎被从内部融化。这并没有结束，烟雾渡完后，紧接着而来的侵略者是男人的舌，粗暴地在他柔软的口腔里攻城略地，搅动着伏特加和烟草混合的气息。这令他无比想呕吐：直到把被烟味沾染的所有东西都吐个干净。男人一遍又一遍地榨取这个陌生人口腔里的津液，令他在窒息的绝望里一次又一次回转过来又再次跌入深渊，直至香烟烧到了男人的指尖，男人才如同丢开破布娃娃一样丢开金发的受害者软若无骨的躯体。

“现在会了吗？”男人揩了揩自己的嘴角，随手将烟蒂掷到一边，用靴子尖对准在地上死了一样蜷成一团的受害者的小腹，狠狠一脚踹了上去。满意地，这个话少到像哑巴的家伙发出了小动物受伤时发出的那种似乎是为了博取同情而发出的低低的凄惨叫声。

男人咋舌，好像在为对方发出的声音而惊讶。接着他俯身，单手扯住那人的领带，直到把他拽到半跪起来，在男人面前雌伏在地。男人的内心被一种溢于言表的成就感挤得鼓鼓胀胀，仿佛就在刚刚他凭借着一己之力融化了整条封冻的母亲河。半分钟后神志不清的受害者已经被扔在了酒吧正中间的矮桌上，一盏昏黄的白炽灯正悬挂在他面孔的正上方，照亮了他的神情。这个可怜人徒劳地睁着失神的双眼，绯红从眼角和耳根疯狂地蔓延开来。他妄图调动肌肉，却觉得浑身如同劣质的干松木般稍稍一加驱动好像要散落成碎屑。男人欺身压上来，膝盖卡在他的两腿之间，不时得寸进尺地向上顶一顶，磨蹭药物作用下开始起反应的部位。男人撇了撇嘴，他不介意他有多少观众，但他介意他的表演不够精彩。当然，他在过程方面，一向是个传统的人。

陌生人的脸上流露出了一点惶惑，和一点微弱到基本可以不计的恐惧。男人也不知对此他应该发表什么态度，他只是毫不留情地把胀痛的阴茎向他的唇缝间顶。“张嘴——就和抽烟一样。”男人揪住陌生人服帖地趴在脑袋上的金色发丝，令他的鼻尖贴到浓密的毛丛中，用力顶开他的牙关，让他敏感的口腔容纳下粗糙的巨物。脆弱的口腔黏膜几乎被树干一样直直捣进来的阳具划破出血，舌头根本不知道往哪里放，只能笨拙地绕着巨物的顶部勾勒了一圈，以找到一个能待的地方，可惜，没有：那实在是太大了，以至于叫人的颌部酸涩得过分，随时都要担心下颌骨会脱臼。这还远远没有结束：男人甚至还没有任何深入的意思，这一切就已经让他难以忍受了。不过他也没有等很久，毕竟男人不喜欢忍耐。男人没有任何预警和准备，只是用力地一挺身，就把硕大的性器顶进了金发男子的咽喉。相较于口腔内的柔软与宽松，还有舌尖带来的周期性的刺激，喉道内就是一个完全不一样的世界了。紧致纤细的喉道更加脆弱也更加柔软，更重要的是，温度更加贴近男人的期待值。男人只把这个温暖的地方当成了无限发泄的空间，机械地抽插着，最深时直撞到底，最浅时带出透明的细丝。而很快，起先还是透明的的细丝已经带了微红的血色。当男人粗喘着，红着眼拔出性器时，他清楚地看到一缕猩红的液体从陌生人的嘴角小蛇一样蜿蜒而下。仿佛男人刚刚粗暴的行为已经粉碎了陌生人的声带一样，他什么声音都没有发出来，没有辱骂，没有叫痛，甚至连基本的情感表露都没有。只有空气涌入肺部的嘶嘶气音。陌生人的缄口让男人的怒火油然而生。

男人的怒火灼烧着他的双手——那双手已经迫不及待地扯上了陌生人的腰带。西装外套被粗鲁地掀起，一粒纽扣在不经意间已经飞了出去。西服下面是一层聊胜于无的可笑的白衬衣的薄料子。男人咧起嘴角：他终于看到猎物有意识地反抗了起来。金发男人尽力然而徒劳地试图抬腕阻挡男人的手，脸上明显带上了一种愈发浓烈的神色——嫌恶。男人恶向胆边生，故意控制住对方无力的手，让他用自己的手宽衣解带。果然，这个举动让陌生人感受到了屈辱，他扭动着肩部，试图把自己的手腕从那对越握越紧的铁钳般的手中摆脱出来，而这极大地取悦了男人被欲望灼烧得变形的心理。男人抽去那条碍事的皮质腰带，颇有深意地笑了一笑，而后将其叠起塞在了自己的裤腰后，一如别了一根马鞭。当然，男人是不会赦免陌生人那力量开始恢复的双手的。男人一手死死掐住猎物的下颌，将他的脸向上抬去，使他的咽喉暴露在危险的空气中；另一只手便顺顺利利地扯下了那让他怎么看怎么不顺眼的领带。在用领带绑死那双不听话的手之前，男人注意到了自己的手在对方下颌上蹭到的血水，于是他伸出舌头，品尝稀世美味似的，表情陶醉地舔舐干净了那些血液。他也达成了此举的目的：陌生人不受控制地蹙起了眉头。

男人一点一点地、如同揭开糖纸一般剥去了猎物下半身的衣物。这个过程缓慢到让他的猎物仿佛煎熬了一个世纪之久，而这个结果在他的脸上反映得尤为惨烈。“放轻松。”男人俯身靠近金发陌生人，而陌生人则试图用被勒得过分紧的手阻挠他。男人一手按住对方的额头，一手卡住他的下颌，把脸凑到他的耳边，叼住了他充血的耳廓，用私语的音量轻柔地说：“我还不希望你死于疼痛。”膝盖顶上了陌生人的柔软的小腹，掀起那件单薄到没有存在感的衬衣，接着重重砸了下去。陌生人的惨呼立刻取悦了男人，让他放开了双手，抬起身子，欣赏因为痛苦而蜷缩的猎物。陌生人似乎没有缓过来，直到他无力的双腿被男人强行摆成了毫无防备门户大开的样子。在大约三十秒的空档期里，他对男人的行为做出了分析，但在东窗事发的那一刻，他还是差点背过气去。高大的男人打开了一瓶酒，悠闲地对瓶口吹了一口，接着，把那几乎是满的的一瓶烈性酒的、细长的瓶颈，那个无情至极的凶器，准确无误地、直直地捅进了他未经人事的后穴。

即便陌生人没有撕心裂肺地尖叫出声，酒吧里的众人就已经把这当成好戏认真地观摩了。金发的受害者当然不知道，在朦胧的视野之外发生着什么。比如有些素不相识的男人已经开始以此为契机，给自己做一个手活了。酒吧里甚至充斥着令人作呕的明显的水声和摩擦声。

烈性酒对粘膜的刺激绝不是可以轻易口述的。恐怖的灼烧和热辣感从身体里面蔓延开来，而酒液更多的是向肉体和冰冷的酒瓶的结合缝隙处泄漏。金发男人只觉得身体里流动的是汽油，而不幸的是，他从内部被点着了。而这根本还没开始——男人一手按住酒瓶，开拓到身体的更核心，就如同木工打楔子一般；另一手则托起猎物的腰，让酒液灌进肠道深处。一时间酒瓶里的液面下去了不少，肉眼可见的气泡涌上，替代了原先的烈酒：而那些酒则尽数填进猎物的躯体，令他一动也不敢动，克制着任何轻微的肌肉抽搐。男人监视着猎物脸上一丝一毫细微的变动，不知道是不是他的幻觉，他觉得他还能看到一股蔑视，尽管恐惧已经浮现而出。“好喝吗？”男人微笑着问，仿佛是在询问品酒的客人。然后他听到了男人的低声回答，这让他在通往绅士礼仪的路上半途而废。

“去你妈的。”

男人的声音冷了下来：“你喝多了。”酒瓶被抽出，一声清脆而色情的“啵”令金发男人耻辱地闭上眼睛。酒液争先恐后地涌出来，连带着瓶中剩下的一半烈酒被浇淋在了他的腿间。药性似乎并没有再完全地控制着他了，当男人用酒瓶底轻轻磨蹭他半勃的性器时，他挣扎着试图合拢双腿。但是男人没有给他任何机会的意思，他用手将猎物的大腿按到了桌板上。在被捅开的甬道收缩之前，男人的阴茎粗暴地撕裂了他。这一切与“性”无关，更与“爱”无关：这只是一场践踏人性的蹂躏。金发男人的唇角再次淌出鲜血，是因为他妄图通过咬破自己的嘴唇来挫败行将出口的喊叫。

“你告诉我，哪个政府官员不是个寄生虫？”男人一边致力于在鲜血和撕裂的伤口中开拓和深入，一边不忘用言语的武器穿刺陌生人的大脑。陌生人看上去已经陷入了休克，他无法制止自己去想那些宁可不想的东西：刚刚目睹的男人的阴茎的长度和颜色，粗糙和褶皱，那些龌龊和肮脏——现在完完整整地埋在自己的身体里。他愿意在战争里被一根长矛穿透胸膛，而绝不愿意在这个酒吧里被钉死在一个变态的阴茎上。“蛀毁一个恐怖机器的蠹虫……那还真是值得感谢。”“不……是你们毁了它！”陌生人的肠道猛地绞紧，用歇斯底里的尖叫咆哮出这样一句不明不白的话。男人不明所以地挺腰，将利刃向深处捅去。不料陌生人却突然触电了一样地抽搐起来，性器竟然昂起了头。男人惊诧了一瞬间，立即夸张地笑了起来。“”随之而来的是一连串兴奋的顶撞。酒吧里也响起了一阵不祥的窸窣声。

男人清楚地看到了陌生人的肢体在自己动作的胁迫下起起伏伏时他紧闭的双眼，和他眼角闪亮的背叛。人类永远无法掩饰自己的快感，因此欲望是无解的必考题。男人知道他能在痛苦中感受到无上的快乐，哪怕只是一丝丝。就当这是一种怜悯吧，他想，让他去好了。不过与其说这是因为同情心尚存，不如说这是另一种折磨别人的方式。男人叹口气，仿佛意识到了这点，也许呢，这个家伙根本不会领受自己的心意。

于是他扯过桌角的那条捆绑酒箱的麻绳。因为使用太久，麻绳已经被磨毛了，周身都是粗糙竖立的纤维，抓在手里扎手得紧。男人把它紧紧系在陌生人吐出前液的阴茎上，甚至在几秒内思考了一下蝴蝶结的系法。硬挺的小股麻绳磨蹭着陌生人的囊袋，让他崩溃地啜泣出声。这次泪水冲破了已经满溢的堤坝，顺着颊侧冲刷而下。男人目视着金发男人的性器充血的样子，满意地用手撸动了一下它。

男人没有压抑自己太久，他选择让自己体会到极致的快乐，到达巅峰后，他释放在最深处 ，让精液和酒液、血液混合在一起。他长吹了一声口哨，享受没有疲软下去的性器在依旧紧致的甬道里被湿滑包裹、甚至还有一点酒精微辣感的刺激的快乐。习惯性的，他掏出一根烟为自己点上，全然不顾陌生人在自己身前痉挛到几乎要双眼翻白。他在抽烟之余手倒是也没有闲下来，游刃有余地摸进了对方西装外套的里衬，蹭过腰际的时候为了对方短促的尖叫还很给面子的笑了一下，差点把嘴上的烟弄掉了。

男人端详着自己摸出来的一堆东西，有些失望，因为这一沓纸质的东西里显然没有什么钞票的成分。他只好当消遣看看。不过，他的表情随着手指的翻动逐渐微妙起来，兴致从他眼底再次燃起，就好像面前的陌生人变成了什么从未见过的珍惜生物，而且自己的性器也没有捅在他身体里一样。男人激动得嘴里的香烟都有点微微抽动，接着他站起来，性器滑出，带出了一股令人作呕的红红白白的东西。陌生人被另一股空虚的不适再次擒获，轻轻嗯了一声。不过他在下一个瞬间猛地睁大了双眼——男人把手按在他的胸口，用扭曲的声调说道：“失礼了，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米诺维奇中校。款待不周，还请您稍等。”这句话不出意料地在安静的酒吧里引起了不小的骚动。

男人反手，把那一沓纸张和证件掷向了酒吧里观众们的方向。识字的男人纷纷推开桌子，起身捡拾那些折叠起来的纸片和暗红色封皮的小本子。

粗鲁地，男人把摆脱自己钳制后缩成一团的弗拉基米尔拖下桌面，丢在坐得挨挨挤挤地研究那些玩意的八九个观众面前，用手指夹住嘴里的烟，用党中央宣布什么真理的口气开始宣告：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米诺维奇中校，市国际联络委员会主席。”弗拉基米尔在地上扭动着身体，咬着牙挣着被束缚的双手，试图从众人的目光下逃离，却被男人用鞋底踩住了要害以示威胁，不得不乖乖躺在地上，用看不出任何感情的眸子直勾勾地盯着尘灰甚厚的地面。

“苏共党员，”顿了顿，“一个契卡。”

如果有人不明白什么叫一石激起千层浪，见识过这幅场面，现在他该会明白的。男人们都站了起来，像听到敌军进犯的斯巴达战士。任弗拉基米尔再麻木——即使他又聋又哑——他都可以用皮肤表面感受到令人浑身隐隐作痛的敌意。恨意在空气中凝聚成液滴。

“弗拉基米尔，КГБ，总书记的走狗，”发现宝物的猎手用玩昧的语气询问，“苏联没了，像一条丧家之犬，不是吗？”

“而你是一个连狗都不放过的卖国者，”弗拉基米尔闷闷地回答，带着抽气声，“只靠侮辱丧家犬来表达你亡国的快乐？”

“你不仅是个所谓的‘爱国者’，你还是个刽子手。”又一个声音加入了对话。弗拉基米尔没有劳神抬起睫毛去看一眼，只是嗤之以鼻。不过鼻音因为肉体的失控有些太重了，听上去反而像哭腔。

“你的这条贱命死千万次也偿不了我儿子的血债！”

弗拉基米尔抽搐了一下。

再次被拉起来的时候，他看见猎手叼着烟冲他笑。弗拉基米尔的双腿间黏黏糊糊的一片，腿更是抖得站都站不住，男人稍稍松开手就会滑坐在地。被称为“狼蛛”的男人用手指夹住快要燃尽的烟头，把笑容扯得更大，让弗拉基米尔有了一种预感。

男人在弗拉基米尔的胸口捻灭了烟头，烟草烧穿了薄薄的衬衫，烙在了他挺立的乳尖上。

金发的КГБ一声不吭，只是眼睛出奇得亮，水珠似乎马上就要滚落而出。

“把他交给我。”一个声音在人群中响起，像雷声，愤怒地隆隆滚动着。

“撕烂他。”

弗拉基米尔被数不清的手拉扯着，上半身勉强还算整齐的衣物瞬间被粉碎成了一块块布料，和处理机密文件的碎纸机里吐出来的东西一样好看。他被一个年长些的壮实男人拉到怀里。长者对他啐了口吐沫，冷笑一声，掐着他的脖子一字一顿地说：“你知道吗，多亏你们，我看我儿子最后一眼的时候，他的半个脑袋都不见了。”弗拉基米尔有些失神，咬了咬早就伤痕累累的下唇，欲言又止，但最终长者并没有给他说出任何句子的机会，而是双手卡住他的腰，迫使他坐在自己腿上，阴茎蛮横地滑进根本合不拢的甬道里。与此同时，一只手卡住了弗拉基米尔的下颌，迫使他张开嘴，在呻吟漏出之前，一根粗壮的巨物已经撞开了他的牙关，直直地插进咽喉的最深处，甚至闭塞了呼吸道口的软骨，让他在窒息中浑身痉挛不止。

没有人甘愿等待。酒吧很快陷入了斗殴的混乱中。男人被扯开，连同着他埋在弗拉基米尔口中的性器，然后在弗拉基米尔伸着舌头缓过第二口气之前，另一个人毫不犹豫地撞进他的喉道，享受毫无背德感的天堂般的绝伦快乐。很快，在厮打声中，弗拉基米尔被从那个年长男人的阴茎上拎起来，丢进了另一个男人的手中。这次的一切似乎有所不同，但弗拉基米尔的大脑已经不允许他察觉到这一点了。弗拉基米尔被扔在硬得硌人的木凳上，下半身被高高垫起，仿佛是发情的母狗在等待交媾。而他所能做的一切不过是徒劳地闭上眼，用被撕裂的嗓子发出不成声调的呻吟。但这不妨碍他在下一刻发出破裂的惊呼。

砭骨的凉。那股凉意从被用得烂熟的穴口势不可挡地冲进了他的身体。冰凉让滚烫的内壁紧缩，贴附在那凉意之上，疯狂地绞紧，压榨。那是什么？弗拉基米尔拼尽全力想要回头，却被男人用手肘死死摁在长凳上，肢体毫无回转的余地。直到他听到醉酒的男人们的吵闹。

“松松垮垮。你该掰一根更粗的冰凌的！”

弗拉基米尔被翻了过来，腰下是用于垫高的废纸和干草。当然，如果弗拉基米尔还有点洞察力，他会发现他身下绝大部分的废纸都是真理报。小腹高高挺起，他清楚地知道自己处境不妙，于是乎试图侧过身子找到一个安全些的姿势。没机会了。男人分开了他的双腿，架在肩膀上。弗拉基米尔清楚地感知到男人回头喊出的那句话重重的撞在了他的耳膜上。

“别急，一个一个来。”

弗拉基米尔失去了咬舌自尽的气力。

他的一生中有太多次濒于死亡的记忆。在德累斯顿拎着冲锋枪守在大使馆门前时，他几乎已经用尽了所有的体力，他却还挺得住。而在这个家乡的小酒馆里，他却想到了不光彩地去死。不。他再也不能有一个光彩体面的死亡了。一个将军最好的归宿是被战场上的最后一颗子弹击毙，而他却已经失去了站在战场上的机会。其实何谈家乡的小酒馆？他已经没有故乡了。

他只是一个苏联人。

而苏联已经死了，连墓地都没有。

苏联把曾经给予他的东西也从他的身上抽离了。那些红色的承诺。

弗拉基米尔的人生不过是一场历史的骗局。

不知算不算是一种怜悯，这次的侵入缓慢而又温柔，饱胀感从尾椎缓缓升起，直到填塞他的大脑皮层。沉入深渊。弗拉基米尔轻轻地发出了交杂着痛苦和悻然的低吟。入侵者的动作放的很缓，缓慢到可以取悦一个人的肉体——而这才是最具侮辱性的。

弗拉基米尔永远不会屈服于死亡：更不愿屈服于欲望。取悦他，是再残酷不过的折磨。

男人的指尖抚上了弗拉基米尔的嘴唇，好像要接住滑落的吟呐。火热的指尖蹭过冰凉唇瓣上半凝的血浆，划过尚未愈合的伤口，揩去嘴角粘稠的精液。入侵者像个聋子一样听不见身后一群人吵嚷的“快点”“我来”一类的词汇，只顾着端详这个苏共党员，就好像他是流落民间的艺术珍品——当然，那也该是个苏联艺术遗存了：且不谈苏联历史遗存在他们看来一文不值，没把它们烧光砸光在他们看来都算是俄罗斯人民在大发慈悲。弗拉基米尔的面孔保持着感情的稀薄，泪水都早已干涸，泪痕被脸上的龌龊不齿遮掩着。但是一切卑微污损仿佛是指甲划过钢铁表面，没有留下任何刻痕。他冰蓝灰色的眼睛黯淡无光，失神，但大大的睁着。

他必须睁开双眼。

这是间谍学院交给他的铁律。亲眼见证一切才能永远维持清醒和敏锐。

不要把目见的权利交给任何人。他痛苦地睁着眼，见证了祖国的衰亡解体，也见证了自己的毁灭。

温柔的入侵者着迷于这样一张脸蛋。无情，却又让人情愫毕注。这个КГБ用冷酷勾引别人，却不能用冷酷让人失望。在他看来，弗拉基米尔融化的眉眼早已带上了情意，他终将失去自矜，陷入深渊之中。这将是多么伟大的成就啊。能让一个契卡成为一个真正的婊子。入侵者梦游般地放开了捧着男人下巴的手，拾起了长凳上丢的到处都是、无人清理的金属酒瓶盖，向前挺了挺身子，把男人身体里的性器送得更深，轻抚起男人裸露空白的胸口。两朵浅色乳晕之间的胸脯光洁无比，丝滑一如缎带。那是心脏的正上方，是让这个КГБ感到危机感的地方。

左手扼住弗拉基米尔的颈，带着尖锐金属边缘的瓶盖已经随着男人的动作虚划上了弗拉基米尔的胸口。弗拉基米尔的呼吸停滞了，一声呜咽悄悄涌上来，却被他憋了回去，只剩下一个浅浅的尾音钻进了入侵者的耳朵。入侵者愈发享受这个过程了，手腕微微发力，锐器已经刺破了苍白的绸缎，鲜红的珍珠一颗颗滚出来。带动手腕，一路鲜血延展，在白色的画布上晕开鲜明的一道。入侵者可以感觉到自己的性器被绞紧了，男人紧张的身体传达出一个再明显不过的信息：他感到恐惧。

第一笔。

男人轻轻挺动着自己的阳具，同时一笔一划地刻蚀着弗拉基米尔千疮百孔的肉体和灵魂。缓慢的运笔让他飘飘欲仙。

ПРОСТИТУТКА.**

弗拉基米尔用手肘尽力遮住脸，却遮掩不住末世殉道者的影子在和他重叠。嘴角因为疼痛抽搐着，幸而从他这个角度，他看不见胸口上的字符，他只知道肌肤的绽裂和顺着胸肌之间浅浅沟壑冲过颈窝的鲜血给他带来了不祥的痛苦。入侵者愣愣地欣赏着自己的杰作，甚至忘记了自己的性器还在男人的身体里颤动着。但他也没有再多享受一分钟的机会了：他被另一个不耐烦地高大的男人扯住了后领，狠狠地丢了出去，在肮脏的地板上连滚了两个骨碌，却还是带着那个沉醉不已的神情，硬挺的性器在冰凉的空气里保持着高涨的情趣。

高大的男人脸上的表情却是捉摸不透，仿佛有什么秘密。他用双手拂过弗拉基米尔紧窄绷直但曲线流畅的腰线，紧接着猛然掐紧，淤血几乎立即浮现了上来，而弗拉基米尔抽搐了一下，吐露出一声短促但沙哑的尖叫。男人一手揽住弗拉基米尔的腰，强迫他支起身子，贴近自己的身体。那张该死的无情的间谍脸就无遮无掩地袒露在了他的面前。高大的男人的双眼在他脸上所能捕捉到的唯一东西只有不甘，就好像恐惧和耻辱在他脸上根本从未存在过。

好一个职业素质过硬的КГБ。

男人撇了撇嘴角，另一手则伸向了苏共党员饱遭蹂躏的入口。男人无奈地发现放入两根手指简直如同把手指伸入敞口酒杯口一样毫不费力。被反复撕裂的括约肌根本合不拢。不知是谁的精液，混合着肠液血液包覆在男人的手指上，仿佛在邀请男人深入隐秘之处尽情纵欲。男人耐心地顺从着肠壁和润滑液的邀请，在弗拉基米尔的身体里寻觅摸索着那一个能够唤起所有野性和绝望的开关。旋转着深入，男人用修长的手指检阅了每一块在短短几分钟内被过度开发的处女地。直到他触及那一块让他露出满意的笑容的软肉。

不过对于弗拉基米尔来说就不仅仅是笑不出来了。只消一下粗鲁的按压就让他木然无情的双眼泛起了水光。

而男人怎么可能就这样收手。他紧紧盯着苏联人的面孔，仿佛要把每一帧面部表情的细微变化都描画下来。

弗拉基米尔的身体失控地颤动痉挛着，虚伪又真实的快感占领了他的神经中枢，淹没了全身。仍然受制于粗糙麻绳的性器什么也吐不出来，只有前端可怜地挤出了一点点前液。他真希望自己能立刻高位截瘫，以免丢掉他仅剩的可悲的尊严。他坚守着自己的表情阵地，却清楚地知道自己已经在崩溃的边缘，他距离哭号出声只有一线之隔。只不过这根线是如此的牢固：线上悬系着太多放不下的东西。有家国，有亲友——就算其中的绝大部分已经随着一个噩耗入土，但他却是一个倔强的祭奠者。破败的记忆就是他活下去的理由。

他终究还是撕裂了那条线。

上一刻还充斥着争夺优先地位的撕打吵嚷声的酒吧瞬间默契十足安静了下来，以便于让他的声音清楚地烙在每个人的耳膜上。

男人把浑身瘫软的弗拉基米尔箍得更加牢固，仿佛是抱着金宝箱的老葛朗台。手上的动作更是丝毫没有松懈下来的意思，坚持刺激着那一块可怜的柔软。弗拉基米尔在一阵巅峰的痛苦之后逐渐平复下来，濒死的灰败紧接着笼罩了他的面孔。男人注意得到，这个苏共党员眼睛里原先有的冰原一般坚固的东西，在失去光泽后彻底破碎了，玻璃渣一样锋利的碎片深深地扎进瞳孔里，洇出久失氧气的暗红色的血液。男人陡然失去了高昂的兴致，钳制的人好像成了没有生命的破布娃娃——虽然在某些角度上来说他好像的确已经失去了生命，比方说他的体温低的可怕，就像是不久前贯穿他的那根冰凌把他冻住了，就像乌拉尔山上的那几个大学生一样：扭曲，破碎，成了冰块。而从各种意义来说，弗拉基米尔的意识已经消弭开来，消失在酒馆里气味令人作呕的空气里了。他的眼睛之所以睁着，纯粹是间谍训练的结果的悲剧性变异。

男人兴味索然地抛弃了这个破麻袋一样的东西，任由他的身躯砸在长凳上，还微微地弹起了几下。嘈杂声一瞬间再度爆发，甚至还有酒瓶崩裂的声音还有隐约的骨骼碎裂声藏在极为难听的咒骂之下。

“我来。”

一个男人平和的声音适时响起。酒吧再度安静了下来，纪律简直如同沙皇俄国的内侍一样严明。是“狼蛛”。只是他的手上早就不知道是他抽的第几根纸烟了。他从容地用肩拨开僵硬的人群，把烟蒂叼在嘴中，趁着这个档口吸了一口，手则摸向自己的后腰，那根被遗忘的皮带正在召唤他。狼蛛抖开那根显然是某些强力机关特制的腰带，满意于它的韧性，拎着它让他感到自己就是上帝：至少是这个半死不活的官僚的上帝。上帝创造一切，当然也有权利让一切破碎磨灭直至化为齑粉。失去知觉的男人侧躺着，四肢绵软地铺展着，好像每根汗毛都在举手投降。

任人摆布。

狼蛛保持恰到好处的笑容，让烟蒂在他的嘴唇上稳稳地扬起。接着他高高抡起手上的皮带，破空声清晰可闻——狠狠地抽在弗拉基米尔的腰侧，正在肋骨的下方。

弗拉基米尔猛然回过神来，仿佛还了魂，轻微地弹起了一下。因为痛苦他张开了嘴，最终却什么声音都没发出来，只有一缕血丝代替声音回应了男人的施虐。让他差点再次一头扎进黑暗里的剧痛告诉有他什么出了错：脾脏估计是凶多吉少。弗拉基米尔最后的意志力用在了抬起胳膊护住自己柔软的腰腹上。并不出乎意料地，另一下让他几乎忘记呼吸的鞭笞落在他的手肘上。男人显然没有停手的意思，流畅地挥舞着手上的凶器，破空之声和响亮的鞭打声混乱地交织，他看着青紫的痕迹一条一条地烙上受害人的肩、臂，而后一道道血色开始出现。皮带开始甩出液滴，溅在聚拢的人群的面颊上，开出一朵朵微小的鲜红色花朵。弗拉基米尔的肌肉逐渐松弛，遮挡在身前的双臂垮了下来，整个人如同散架的拼装玩具。不过就算是拼装玩具在苏联也是很难搞到的，狼蛛停下了动作，得胜般俯视自己在新俄罗斯制造的新玩具。

金发КГБ终于，阖上了那双眼睛。脸颊上的一道混乱间落下的划痕渗出血来，一滴红色的液体从眼角旁滑下，就仿佛是他的眼睛里流出了血液。

狼蛛有些恼怒：他不希望过分伤到男人的脸，毕竟那张处处透着倔强的脸让他充满了施虐的欲望；而他又有些飨足：这看上去就好像他挖出了这个男人那对漂亮的冰蓝灰色眼睛一样。

他抛开手上快要又一次燃尽的、闪着险恶的红光的烟头，动作干脆得仿佛是要在莫斯科实行焦土政策时放第一把火。

而后他内袋里抽出又一支纸烟，利落地掏出火柴盒，点燃他的满足，深吸一口。狼蛛感到前所未有的愉快。看着手上行将被丢弃的火柴梗，他突然若有所思地顿住了动作，捻了捻火柴梗，又把它举到眼前端详了半晌，笑容逐渐从他的眼底扩散开来，到眼角，再到脸颊和嘴角。

弗拉基米尔紧闭的眼前有两个世界，一个是黑色的，宁静安详，只要他躺进去便可以躲开所有伤害和疼痛，昏睡，将成为安宁的母胎，或是，死寂的棺材。一个是红色的，充斥着痛苦和煎熬，只要他向那个方向挣扎一步，一股铁锈味就会在他的舌尖上疯狂蔓延开来。但他无法安心地沉入那完美的黑暗中去。红色让他痛苦，却又曾赐给他生命——祖国的颜色，血的颜色。他艰难地拖着自己的身躯闯向那最后的红色，而猛然的刺激将他一把拽进了那刺目的红当中。他再次睁开了双眼：这次他觉得他彻底陷入了死前的回光返照之中。那个害自己沦落到这般境地的男人再一次做出了让自己向往死亡的举动。他用一根火柴梗向弗拉基米尔被麻绳折磨得硬挺不已血痕斑驳的性器施加了最后的酷刑，宣判了弗拉基米尔尊严的死期。

弗拉基米尔的嗓子已经发不出声音，眼睛已经看不清面前的施虐者，耳朵则捕捉不到任何带有实际意义的词汇。他觉得自己已经是斯托雷平的领带***下的罪人，很快就要随着自己的尊严而去了。党性纯洁的苏共党员，忠心耿耿的秘密警察，若能和祖国一起死去，大概也是一种无上的光荣吧？这是他脑子里此时残留的唯一想法，就像茶叶渣，徒劳地紧紧贴附在茶水倾泻一空的茶杯的杯底。

* * *

深夜，伊万诺夫推开了熟悉的酒吧门，门上的铃铛响着，却没有一个人看一眼，大多数人围成一圈，欢呼着。空气中弥漫着雄性荷尔蒙的气息。又是传统好戏，看来今天自己想找人来解决生理需求的想法是泡汤了。伊万诺夫虽然是KGB，但是对阻止众人对陌生人的凌辱虐待没有足够兴趣，这也是他和瓦洛佳截然不同的地方。伊万诺夫阻止了酒馆老板拿出往日好酒的意图，转而要了一杯伏特加。自己不过是想灌醉自己浇灭心中的邪火，不用浪费好酒。

好吵，他想，被周围野蛮人的叫唤所打扰。不过看起来已经快到末尾了，中心的受害者看起来已经没什么大反应了，周围站着观看而不是趴下来做爱的人更多。

“干死这个KGB！”

嗯？伊万诺夫听到这话才回头看，慢慢拿着酒走到了人墙边上。然后他的眼睛一下子就瞪大了，他看见了完全意料之外的人。——瓦洛佳！

伊万诺夫迅速地推开了人墙，用力把手中的酒杯甩向正捏着瓦洛佳的腿捏出紫色印记的那个——畜生——伊万诺夫身上的每一块肌肉都因愤怒而颤抖和紧绷着，一下子回到了自己处理最紧急情况的时候的状态。“滚开！”谢尔盖拿皮鞋尖朝着对方肚子狠狠踢上去。

对方终于因为吃痛而站起来，却是笑着。张狂，恶心。“怎么？先来后到嘛，大家一起玩，不能独占。”

和这种人没办法说话。谢尔盖2秒内抽出了手枪，本来还因为怕惹麻烦而没有这么做。“滚！”谢尔盖环视了一圈，把所有人的脸都印在眼底。

“好好说话不要动枪嘛。”对方依旧嬉皮笑脸的，似乎完全没有放心上。

“嘭——”整个酒馆只剩下没有消声器的手枪声。谢尔盖没有朝人打，特意避开了1厘米。人群终于散去。伊万诺夫没有心情和他们多纠缠，脱下外套，小心翼翼地包裹在躺在地上气息微弱、满身痕迹的人，轻轻抱起。他仔细地检查了一下是否包裹严实，就迅速抱着瓦洛佳到车上。

呼——谢尔盖小心地把瓦洛佳放在车后座上，盖好衣服。开车的时候他发挥着KGB的一心二用能力时不时回头看看瓦洛佳。

伊万诺夫意识到自己的感情是在两人因工作离开学校分隔两地一年的时候。自慰的时候，对方的身体和脸越来越频繁出现在自己的想象中。在一次完全由他组成，完全取代了15、6岁同学间暗自传递的杂志上的女郎的春梦结束以后，谢尔盖在拿餐巾纸抹去痕迹的时候，迅速接受了自己的性取向和情感。没想到自己和瓦洛佳朝夕相处每天在浴室里都能看光对方裸体的时候反而没有发现。

两个人在分别了以后还有通信，不过因为两人的工作原因和地址变化频繁而只有几个月一封信。有了教训以后，干脆在一封信上包括新年祝福、圣诞节祝福、生日祝福等一年的全部祝福。分别这么多年，伊万诺夫收到的最厚的一封信里，夹杂了一堆照片，照片上，自己最爱的男孩幸福地亲吻着一位穿着婚纱的女子。当天，谢尔盖也是像今天这样进了酒馆，一连吹了三瓶伏特加。

十几年后，两人再次见面，原以为自己早已放下，但没想到见到真人，哪怕已经看起来与当初比不年轻了，但哪怕是细小的动作也能把自己的焦点牢牢钉住，不过是稍微靠近了点，就掀起了自己的邪火。

**我觉得罐头太太是想自己续写的意思，我就没做修改了。对吧罐头？鲨虎走起？**

* * *

_ *：土烟是把烟草卷到纸卷里直接抽，因为没有过滤嘴，所以要捏扁防止吸入烟草和烟灰。 _

_ **妓女。 _

_ ***即绞刑架。具体的自行百度？ _

_ ****引自斯蒂芬·茨威格《断头皇后》。 _


End file.
